Akatsuki No Yona: A Crimson Dawn
by DFreddy3773
Summary: After defeating Kai Empire forces, Yona, The Dark Dragon, and The Happy Hungry Bunch are on the run. The people of Kouka are in a state of unrest as continued rumors about the return of King Hiryuu circulate the kingdom. Now that Kouka's foreign affairs have been addressed, the dragon within remains. (Predicts events following Ch. 154 in Manga)
1. Putting Out the Flames of Unrest

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **THRONE ROOM – HIRYUU CASTLE**

"Your Majesty, she is a threat to everything you've built! The legend of the return of King Hiyruu is being whispered among the people. They say He is the rightful ruler. They will soon forget what you have done to save this country. They will, instead, put a young girl – unfit to rule – on the throne because they have deluded themselves into thinking that an ordinary woman, born with unusual hair, followed by a few strong outlaws, is a deity-"

"Kye-Sook…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I can assure you the lost princess is _not_ an ordinary girl," the advisor's eyes widened at His Majesty's correction.

"Though she may have been mistakenly branded as a god by the people, Yo-" Soo-Won stopped, unable to speak. Her name stuck in his throat, refusing to be cast out. Ironic... For a moment, he felt he did not deserve to speak it. But that quickly passed. Why was such a foolish prospect haunting him now, after everything?

"Sir…?" Advisor Kye-Sook frowned as the king grew silent, seeming consumed by his thoughts.

"…Yona, no matter what absurd title the citizens of Kouka give her, is not someone I can simply overlook anymore. The people have watched her suffer, they have seen her struggle and endure for the sake of this kingdom, and now they will help her rise, even if she does not wish to fly."

"We must kill her."

The king remained silent for a moment before speaking, "No. Her death will only solidify her as a martyr. We must find another resolution. Her and her band of comrades' involvement in the battle against the Kai Empire has deeply complicated matters."

"As much as I hate to admit it, your Highness, the Fire Tribe would belong to the people of Kai if not for that irritating girl and her monstrous friends. Now, because of her deliverance, the people want to credit her with this kingdom's salvation, especially since the invaders were defeated before the Sky Tribe's army had the chance to cast out Kai forces. It was a mistake to not publicly incarcerate King Il's daughter after learning she coerced Lord Tae-Jun to light the Fire Tribe beacon and it was a mistake to not make haste when the beacon was lit again."

"Kye-Sook," Soo-Won massaged his temples, "was it not your rogue authority to ignore the beacon that has placed us in this predicament?"

"…Apologies, your Majesty."

"Make one thing clear, Advisor Kye-Sook, if you ever act without my authority again, I will remove you from this position permanently. For now, you will face the consequences for your mistake and I will work to resolve this matter, but it will not be smoothed over without difficulty," Soo-Won laughed inwardly, "In fact, I have a feeling that Hiryuu castle will need to prepare to defend its walls from the wrath of dragons…"

"Sir…?"

"The citizens of Kouka have always wanted to believe in the legend of King Hiryuu and the dragon gods. Now, they think it is a reality. Spirituality is a formidable force to reconcile. I cannot stop the faith of the people anymore than I can stop the rising dawn, no matter how foolish their revelations may be."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I do not understand," Kye-Sook frowned.

"If I cannot silence the voice of the people and their desire for King Hiryuu, I will embrace it _," I'm sorry, Yona. I never wanted to hurt you so deeply. And, I can't seem to stop. You keep getting involved. Now, I have to end your influence in Kouka Kingdom before you destroy everything I have worked to fix. I set aside everything I wanted for you, for me, and for Hak to save this land. I can't abandon that premise now to spare you – or myself – more pain. There are still things I must do…_ "Kye-Sook, call for a meeting of the five generals."


	2. On the Run from Fame

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **SOMEWHERE ALONG THE OUTSKIRTS OF SAIKA – FIRE TRIBE**

"Princess, you musn't push yourself! You have still not fully recovered from your wounds! They'll scar," Kija's concern was written across his face as Yona carried a small armful of sticks from the nearby woods to fuel the groups' campfire.

They had set up shop about a mile outside Saika. Their tents were pitched on a bluff that was decorated by the busy city lights below, yet far enough away from the roads leading into the capital of the Fire Tribe to be spotted by passerby's or soldiers.

"You're too sweet, Kija," Yona cooed, despite the pain radiating from her right shoulder and lower right calve, "But, scars are the least of my worries. I'm just glad the people of the Fire Tribe are safe. Knowing that is worth any mark I have to carry."

"Yona, don't be stupid. We aren't just worried about scars. If you keep this up, you could lose some of the mobility of your right arm or get an infection."

Kija's concern progressed to full-panic, and other members of the team bore frowns at the thought of Yona suffering anymore permanent damage, be it physical, spiritual or whatever.

"I'm sorry, Yoon. I just want to be as helpful as everyone else. I have to do my part."

"Gracing us with your beautiful presence is enough, Yona dear," Jae-Ha smiled.

Yona blushed and quickly looked away into the flames of the fire. The group, sub Hak who was investigating the streets of Saika, were sitting around the warmth of the fire and breathing in the smell of Yoon's cooking. Judging from the drool running down his cheek, Jeno looked like he was doing a little more than just breathing in the aroma of dinner.

The flickering of the flames entranced Yona, and she was sucked into the memories of the battle with the Kai Empire, still very much at war in her head. Kai troops had invaded the Fire Tribe from the region of Sen Province, hoping to deceive Kouka forces into thinking that Li Hazara was lashing back from the strict charter recently placed after his attempt to invade and overthrow leadership in Kouka with the help of former Fire Tribe General Kan Soo-Jin. Instead, both Northern and Southern Kai temporarily joined forces and entered Kouka through Sen Provence. If Kouka leadership were under the impression the invasion was from Li Hazara, the forces they deployed would likely be small in number, since support for the head of Sen Provence was declining rapidly. Invading regiments would have been predicted to be insignificant and easily defeated with a small battalion of soldiers. Instead, Kai forces hoped to catch Kouka's armed forces off guard with their numbers and overpower the soldiers dispatched to the area. Later, ceasing the Fire Tribe altogether.

However, after leaving the border between Xing Empire and the Wind Tribe, the gang had headed northwest toward Kouka's capital Kuuto. Word about invaders spread quickly after an emissary from Hiryuu Castle leaked news of the Fire Tribe beacon being lit for a second time. Many awaited the departure of the Sky Army. Others ignored it as another false alarm. However, after two days of no movement, Yona had had enough. She knew that Tae-Jun and the new Fire Tribe would not light the beacon again without reason. If Soo-Won… If Hiryuu castle wasn't going to support the people of Kouka, she would. So, they had set foot for the border of Sen Province and the Fire Tribe's Northern territory.

The group had intercepted Kai forces a day later as they breached the pass that lead into heavily inhabited towns. The army had already devastated several town and the small fleets of soldiers that the Fire Tribe could amass on such brief notice. The sight of burning villages and the smell of blood that followed Kai armed forced was like a shadow growing larger as night fell. The more Yona though about it, the more she was sure the memory would haunt her forever.

The gang didn't hesitate to interrupt Kai forces. Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, and Hak had left her on the clifftop with Zeno to pick off soldiers from above. Although to Yona, it felt like a trivial assignment, she didn't argue. She knew that despite her advancements with the sword and bow, she would still serve as a distraction in battle. She had no choice but to settle for the role of guardian from above. While the team held back Kai forces, Yoon worked to wire the cliffsides that lead to more Fire Tribe territory with explosives. They had blasted a hole so big in the cliffside that the valley ahead gave way, stopping any forward movements from Kai soldiers, not that Hak and the others were not enough to begin with. However, Yona knew they couldn't fight forever, the valley however, would never allow passage to central Fire Territory. Kai forces would have to rough the mountains to go any further.

Kai soldiers had been retreating when the aftershocks from the quake caused more rubble from the clifftops to collapse. The seism had left Yona falling from above. It had all happened so fast. The earth had given way, and before she could even blink she was falling. Somewhere on the way down, she had noticed that she was wrapped in Jeno's arms, and after that all the images in her mind were of his disfigured, limp, body on the ground and of a searing pain emanating from her right side.

Hak had helped Yoon to reset her shoulder and bandage the gash on her calve. She couldn't count the number of tears she had shed or the number of times she had screamed at them during the process while Jae-Ha held her still and tried to calm her down. The past two nights she had refused to sleep anywhere but in the large tent next to Jeno, haunted by the memories of his body after the fall. She had fallen asleep with red eyes, cuddled beside Jeno and hand discretely intertwined with Hak's. His solumn eyes and the stroke of his palm over her fingertips had lulled her to a listless sleep. Yona would never be okay with his role as her 'bodyguard.' She wasn't okay with any of their righteous, self-sacrificing standpoints, but this was something she knew they would not let her decide.

"Hak…" Shin-Ah's rare speech broke Yona from her thoughts.

"I'm back."

"Thunderbeast, what took you so long?! I've been waiting on you to bring back enough for me to cook dinner," Yoon was in an uproar, and Yona couldn't tell if the ping in her chest was from her shoulder or something else. Hak was back from Saika.

"Bad news guys," Hak furrowed his brows, "I don't think we can be seen in town for a while. Saika is in an uproar about the battle with the Kai Empire."

"Why is that going to prevent us from going to town?"

"The people of the Fire Tribe are crediting the salvation of Kouka Kingdom to King Hiryuu and the four-bodied dragon. Princess, word is spreading among the tribes that you are King Hiryuu. You were seen fighting from above at the battle with the Kai soldiers and citizens are running rampant with unrest. People are angry that Hiyruu Castle didn't aid the Fire Nation in time. They are rioting in Saika saying that King Hiryuu - the Lost Princess - deserves to sit on the throne, not his Majesty Soo-Won. Sky Tribe soldiers who are now arriving from Kuuto are enforcing a curfew and trying to quell the dissention among the Fire Tribe, but I think the turmoil could spread to other Tribes where you have helped the citizens."

"What?!" Kija stood, "This is it! Kouka wants its rightful ruler, King Hiryuu, restored. We have to act!"

"Hang on, Kija. We can just jump to action. What if the throne isn't something that Yona wants?"

"Jae-Ha is right," Jeno smiled, "If the Miss doesn't want to fight, she can just stay as she is."

"Either way, Hak has a point," Yoon interrupted, "If the citizens of Kouka are really in an uproar, people will be searching for Yona. We need to go into hiding."

"We should head back to Fuuga, we will have the protection of the Wind Tribe there. No one will turn us in. Is that okay with you, Princess?" Hak sat beside Yona as the group waited for her response.

"I-" Yona stuttered to put together her thoughts, "I did not defeat the Kai Empire alone. In fact, nothing that I am receiving credit for could have been accomplished without the good people of Kouka Kingdom and you guys. I don't deserve this pedestal any more than you all. I agree with Hak. We will be safe in Fuuga. We can give Hiyruu Castle time to quell the unrest in this country and reconcile with the citizens of Kouka for it's failure to support the Fire Tribe."

"…To Fuuga it is, Princess."


	3. Secret Recollections - Part 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **MEETING OF THE FIVE GENERALS (PART 1) - HIRYUU CASTLE**

"This unrest is dangerous," Geun-Tae slammed his fist onto the center table, "Where is his Majesty Soo-Won?!"

Several of the tribe leaders rolled their eyes. Geun-Tae was always so theatrical. They were growing tired of his antics and the king had yet to show his face in the throne room where they were gathered. Emissaries from the castle had marked the meeting of the upmost importance, so the generals had made haste. Yet, they had been waiting well over an hour for his majesty to begin.

Since it had been branded as an urgent meeting, General Tae-Woo – still young – sought the council of Son Mundok, who was accompanying him. Tae-Jun, serving a still contingent position as a Fire Tribe representative, was also attending the castle with his brother. However, when the meeting was supposed to go underway he had been escorted to the place courtyard. Regardless of their location, everyone was on edge about the gathering. Most suspect it to be regarding the recent uprising of Kouka citizens…

"Honestly, I can't say I am surprised that the citizens of this country are upset. Sky Tribe left the people of the land of Fire to burn. Now, they're facing the consequences for failing to support a part of the nation."

"How can you say that, Joon-Gi?! The Fire Tribe falsely signaled for imperial assistance in war times to aid an outlaw!" Geun-Tae glared at General Kyo-Gah, "You can only cry wolf so many times. You can't blame the Sky Tribe for their decision. For all they knew, your tribe was signaling as a decoy yet again."

"What?! How dare you!" Kyo-Gah rose from his chair, "My people are the reason that Kouka was successful in the acquisition of Xing Kingdom as a vassal state without a signal fatality. We would never light the Fire Tribe beacon without good reason."

"Everyone stop arguing. It was not the king's decision to delay the response of troops. He was enraged when he found out the choice had been made without him. Hiryuu Castle would have aided the Fire Tribe immediately if his Majesty had not been left in the dark. As soon as he was informed, Sky Tribe soldiers were sent to aid in the battle with the Kai Empire. If not for the Princ-" Joo-Doh stopped before saying something he might regret.

"The people are not wrong."

"What are you talking about, boy?" Geun-Tae looked up at Tae-Woo who hardly ever voiced his opinion during their discussions.

"Kouka's citizens are not wrong," he repeated, "Princess Yona and her companions saved the Fire Nation from suffering more damage while awaiting assistance from the castle."

"Yes. It is likely many would have suffered the wrath of Kai before the Sky army arrived."

"That may be, Joon-Gi, Tae-Woo, but to cause such a riot for one intervention…? I don't understand. The Princess had disappeared," Geun-Tae rubbed his temples, "The people of Kouka never saw her as a prominent figure when she was still a respected member of the royal family. Why suddenly care about one action from one girl?"

"It's not sudden."

"What are you talking about, Kyo-Gah?"

"The princess's actions during the battle with Kai forces are not her first. According to my sources, she introduced the Iza crop to my people, restored several desolate and diseased northern villages, and… aided in the defeat of Li Hazara and my father when the Fire Tribe attacked the castle…" Kyo-Gah couldn't help but feel ashamed by the memory of the Fire Tribe storming Kuuto. He also couldn't help but feel protective of the lost princess after the secrets Tae-Jun had shared with him, "She has… saved my people from starvation, from treason, and now from invaders. She is their defender, even when they did not want her."

"She, too, has helped my tribe," General Joon-Gi admitted, "Lily tells me that the young princess rid my nation of the Nadai that was infecting the people. My daughter insists that Yona is her associate and after eliminating Sei's drug exchange in the Water Tribe, the princess helped protect her when he was smuggled over the border to Sei's slave encampment."

"Well, that's just great. I am so happy for you both, but the princess hasn't done anything for the Earth tribe. However, his Majesty has helped my-"

"You're wrong, General Geun-Tae."

"Excuse me?! Who said you had any say in this meeting old man?"

"That's old man Mundok to you, Geun-Tae. And, just so we are clear, Princess Yona and her friends have helped the people of the Earth Kingdom. Awa, one of your Tribe's most prominent port towns, was a center for human trafficking in Kouka. Women were being sold to Sei as slaves by the port's Lord, Kum-Ji. The princess took him down with a single arrow. The town has since been prosperous and under new authority, the people are free to live without fear."

"Well, that's great, I guess. But it is just one little port town. His Majesty Soo-Won has helped the Earth Tribe's economic standing by creating a commerce for our luxury tea and fine jewels. The people are happy, and the market has never been better."

"Don't underestimate the weight one small act of kindness can carry."

"Geun-Tae is right," Joo-Doh interrupted, "No matter what anyone says, his Majesty has helped restore this country. He raised economic commerce in Chi-shin, defeated Li Hazara and regained Sen Province, saw potential in General Kyo-Gah who helped defeat Sei forces. He saved Lady Lili, investigated the illegal dealings in Shisen, he negotiated Xing Kingdom in a vassal nation and took Sei by force. The only reason the country isn't in an uproar about his Majesty Soo-Won is because a ruler is expected to address these issues. A lone fugitive is not."

"Exactly. His Majesty has rescued Kouka. He deserves to rule." Geun-Tae agreed whole-heartedly with General Joo-Doh. Everyone couldn't help but quietly accept that they had a point. Well, almost everyone.

"…He murdered King Il…"

 _Silence._

Tea-Woo spoke louder, "He murdered Il. Attempted to kill Princess Yona and then drove her from the castle gates. He branded General Son-Hak as a criminal, framed him for King Il's death, and held the Wind Tribe hostage in order to receive our support for his ascension to the throne. Soo-Won was ready to slaughter the untrained citizens of Xing because his own arrogance prevented him from considering negotiations. Yona is the only reason the people of Xing Kingdom are alive."

"Tae-Woo, calm down…"

"No, Mundok! The people of the Wind Tribe will not shut their eyes to his Majesty's transgressions. Everyone is ready to sweep these indiscretions under the rug because they think that Soo-Won has helped the people of Kouka. Hak and Yona, his Majesty Il, they were citizens of Kouka. Did Soo-Won help them?!"

The body of generals had no response. Tae-Woo heaved a sigh of indignation and returned to his usual, detached stance. No one seemed bold enough to start talking again, perhaps a guilty conscience was fighting back their words. Certainly, they knew Tae-Woo was not entirely wrong. They had simply chosen not to address the issue of King Soo-Won's enthronement for precisely the reasons the young General had mentioned.

Finally, after much silence, Kyo-Gah spoke, "She loved him, didn't she? The princess loved his Majesty…?"

For a moment, it felt like no one would answer. It was like they had crossed into dangerous territory. The rooms occupants were hesitant as if treason was being committed within the walls of Hiryuu Castle's very throne room. The unspeakable had been spoken and now they were in danger that the castle's inhabitants would overhear, and whispers would spread that they knew. They knew that not only had his Majesty stolen the throne, he had destroyed the innocence of a young girl and the love of the one person who had cared for him most.

"Yes," it was Joo-Doh who, at last, answered, "She loved his Majesty. They had been close friends throughout their childhood. Princess Yona, Hak, and Soo-Won were always causing trouble around the castle. Over time, the princess grew very fond of King Soo-Won while he was still a lord. She lit up like the morning sun when he would visit the castle."

The others couldn't help but notice a phantom twinkle in Joo-Doh's eyes, "He would come and stay at the palace and the princess would fret over her crimson hair or her many gowns, always worried she would not catch his attention. She was quite magnificent to behold when she wandered around the castle, all decorated for his Majesty. Although, Yona was always radiant."

Joo-Doh chuckled, very out of character, "General Hak used to tease her and threaten to reveal her 'secret' affections, but everyone in the castle already knew. Hak always supported their relationship. They had been his partners in crime."

"...So why didn't Soo-Won just marry Princess Yona?" Kyo-Gah was engrossed by the story.

General Joo-Doh's smirk faded as the question resurfaced many unwanted memories, "King Il forbid it."

"Why?"

"I… Don't know..."


	4. Secret Recollections - Part 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **MEETING OF THE FIVE GENERALS (PART 2) – HIRYUU CASTLE**

"...King Il knew that his daughter's marriage could shift the tides. He would have gone to great lengths to ensure Kouka remained a nonviolent country."

"Do you think his Majesty Il thought it likely Soo-Won would turn out like his father, General Yuhon, if he were crowned as Kouka's king?" Joon-Gi questioned Joo-Doh.

"No. King Il was an ineffectual ruler whose pacifism almost destroyed this kingdom. If he thought Soo-Won would have been a bad leader, he was even more a fool than I thought," General Geun-Tae couldn't hide his frustration as the enigma surrounding King Il's reasoning continued to circulate the general's discussion. To him, Il was the cause of all Kouka's recent shortcomings. If he had really thought that his Majesty Soo-Won would have been a poor ruler, it was probably because Soo-Won was willing to take up a weapon and defend the people of Kouka.

Joo-Doh responded, "I can't pretend that I knew why King Il felt that the Princess and his Majesty Soo-Won would not have been well suited. His Highness was the only other person of royal blood and Princess Yona loved him. Clearly, as we can see, his Majesty is a powerful and just ruler. He has the strength of Yuhon and the desire to preserve Kouka citizens like Il. Perhaps the late king saw something we do not."

"I doubt that," Geun-Tae scoffed, "If anything, King Il failed to see the good in hi Majesty Soo-Won, further denouncing his abilities as a prominent figure of Kouka."

"You're underestimating the late King."

"Man, you really are asking for a beating, kid. Do you take me for someone who can't asses the effectiveness of a ruler? I don't know what traits you think Kouka's king needs, but I can assure you, cowardice is _not_ one."

"General Geu-Tae, King Il was an idealist at his core. He wanted a kingdom where the people were safe from the horrors of war and the pain of violence. Without physical conflict, citizens could live peacefully, and affairs could be handled diplomatically. Unfortunately for him, the rest of this world could not see the vision he dreamed for Kouka. People, by nature, are brutal."

"How could you possibly know all that?! What makes you so sure that the late King wasn't just a fool, kid?"

"…Because Son-Hak would never serve someone unfit to rule."

Everyone new the implications of Tae-Woo's words. When the Lightning Beast has fled the castle in support of the princess and by extension his Majesty Il, his faith remained with the man whose spirit was the only thing left proctecting the kingdom.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting…"

"Ah… Your Majesty, how long have you been standing there?" Geun-Tae panicked, rubbing the back of his neck while the other generals seated around the throne room nervously avoided eye contact with his Highness – their recent discussion still looming in the air.

"Long enough," Advisor Kye-Sook interrupted, "As you all know, this meeting was called as matter of urgency. Everyone is aware of the recent unrest that is troubling the citizens of Kouka?"

Everyone returned nods of agreement.

"In light of this unrest, his Highness King Soo-Won has decided to take a wife."

Confusion circulated the throne room and the general's whispered amongst one another. How would this resolve the issue? Despite the stir, his Majesty Soo-Won remained silent. A faint hint of sorrow lingered in his eyes as they observed the patterns of the floor tiles. Although, it would never been seen by anyone who was looking. He had mastered the art of an emotionless gaze.

Despite the words of Kye-Sook, Lord Mun-Dok's attentions remained with the young king who said nothing. Where was this going, he wondered?

"Advisor, how do you expect a marriage to quell the revolts among the citizens?" General Joo-Doh questioned.

"Right," Kye-Sook continued, "The citizens believe that the recent defeat of Kai forces is solely the result of the interventions of King Hiyruu and the Four Dragon Warriors from legend. Other accounts of their involvement in similar events throughout the kingdom are also spreading. In order to subjugate the people's desire to recognize the actions of the Crimson Dragon King, his Majesty will be issuing a country wide man hunt."

"…I still don't under-"

"His Highness, King Soo-Won will marry the Lost Princess, and alleged King Hiryuu, Yona."

* * *

….to be continued.


	5. Painful Memories

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

(Previously)

 **PALACE QUADRANGLE – HIRYUU CASTLE**

Lily sat near the northern corner of Hiryuu Castle's palace quadrangle. She sighed. It was early in the morning and she was already bored. Ayura and Tetora were away collecting intel on Yona and her friends. Lily would have gone herself – she liked to keep tabs on her faithful friend to make sure Yona was out of danger – but she was still serving her 'sentence' as a palace resident. She much preferred the freedom Suiko provided her, and she missed her beautiful Water Tribe.

This place was dangerous. If Yona had taught her anything, it was that things were never as they seemed. There was always something bigger, something badder existing beneath the surface. And, telling by the frantic whispers of court officials, something was stirring at Crimson Castle. Something was definitely amiss…

Lily was considering returning to her quarters to escape the contentious undertones of the palace residents when something – no, _someone_ caught her eye…

…It was his Majesty.

He was entering the center of the quadrangle – the walkway covered by beautiful rooftops but open on both sides. Benches rested on both sides of the covered stretch. His Highness stopped in the center and sat alone at one of the stone benches.

Lily observed him silently. She had thought, finally, that here was someone who could explain the reason behind the castle's disarray, but as she watched closer, she could see a sadness in his Majesty's appearance. He stared solemnly at the center of the quadrangle. Lily wondered what kind of memory could make a man look so sad.

She decided, against her better judgement, to go to His Majesty and see if she could afford him some peace of mind. After all, he had saved her once. Maybe she could return the favor…?

As she neared, she noticed his Highness turn and reach into his robes. She ducked behind one of the pillars trying to evade being spotted. Wait, why was she hiding? She was going to his Majesty to offer consult, not as a spy. Old habits die hard she supposed…

As she peaked around the side of her improv pillar-shield, she saw his Majesty pull a cloth from inside his elegant dress. What on earth…? He held the ratty piece of fabric tightly, eyes closed in what Lily would have almost called a painful regret. She leaned closer as the King began to unfold the cloth. Lily couldn't believe as she was seeing! His Majesty held a long lock of unmistakably red hair.

His expression was torn as he looked at the cloths contents. The crimson hair could only belong to one person: Yona.

Lily couldn't help but notice how bright and fiery the strands of hair looked as the rising sun's light blazed against them. Funny, she thought, Yona's personality is just as ablaze and spirited.

As if his Majesty could hear her thoughts, she could see the corners of his lips turn into a meager smile. It was gone before Lily could even react. Blink and you would have missed it.

Resolution filled her body. Now was as good a time as any she supposed as she left the safety of her pillar and approached the king of Hiryuu Castle.

"Whatcha go there?" Lily called out from behind his Majesty.

Faster than she thought possible, the king stuffed the contents of the cloth back into his robes.

"Ah, Miss Lily! It's nothing!" His Highness smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, exasperated.

"It sure didn't look like nothing."

"Please, Miss Lily," the kings voice dropped, "It's best if you don't pry. Its not very lady-like, after all."

Lily was shook. His Majesty had never spoken to her so sternly. Clearly the memories carried along with the Princess's hair were more painful than she had previously thought. Perhaps - realization struck – perhaps, Yona's affections were not as one sided as they had seemed. Had… Had his Majesty cared for the red-haired princess? Had he stolen the throne despite his feelings for Yona to prevent Kouka from sinking farther? What a painful notion...

"Miss Lily…?" His Majesty looked at her with concern as Lily continued to contemplate her thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, your Highness. I had noticed you sitting here, looking awfully lonely and decided to come keep you company. I did not mean to intrude into such a private moment."

His Majesty chuckled, "Certainly not. I was not lonely. I was merely lost in thought. Its quite common place as I am tasked with worrying constantly for the Kingdom of Kouka. There is a meeting of the Five Generals in a moment and I was dwelling on the topics concerning the meeting."

His Majesty was a magnificent deceiver. But, Lily was perceptive. She didn't miss a beat and, no matter what Ayura and Tetora said, her boldness was her best quality, why suppress it now, "His Majesty may wish to pretend that his thoughts were in support of Kouka Kingdom. But, no man is immune from the affects of a lonely heart…"

The King's eyes widened. Lily smiled inwardly, "Well, good day your Majesty. I hope the meeting can resolve the unrest that seems to be circulating within your castle."

As Lily left the courtyard in search of the palace entry, hoping to catch a glimpse of General Guen-Tae, she could overhear the words of Advisor Kye-Sook who beckond his Majesty. "Your Highness, are you certain there is not another option?!"

Lily looked over her shoulder back at the King who glanced at her and then lowered his gaze, "No. This is the best resolution."

"…Very well. Should we begin the meeting and inform the Generals?"

Lily watched as the two men stood and walked towards the Throne Room. What had they meant by best resolution'? Could it have been about the spreading rumor of King Hiryuu and the Four Dragon's? Was Yona in trouble?!

Panic filled Lily as she thought of what could be said during the meeting. Father would never disclose anything. She had no inside sources, but she had to know.

"I have to get in there somehow!" She said to herself.

As she turned to find a way to sneak in and eavesdrop on the meeting of the Five Generals, she slammed into an unsuspecting bystander.

Great…


	6. Unlikely Partners in Crime

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

(Previously)

 **PALACE QUADRANGLE – HIRYUU CASTLE**

"Ah. Sorry about that, sir!" Lily scrambled to her feet and brushed of her robes.

"No, miss, the apologies are mine! I should have been paying more attention." The silver haired gentleman stood, "I guess I was just bummed that I was kicked out from my brothers meeting. The position as the Fire Tribes Representative really seems to hold little meaning for me now."

Lily squinted at the man before her. She knew this guy from somewhere…

"Wait! Did you say Fire Tribe Representative?! You must be Kan Tae-Jun, General Kan Kyo-Gah's brother?!"

"Yes, tha-"

"This is great! I need you to escort me with you to the meeting of the Five Generals, immediately!"

"Eh?!"

Lily sighed, frustrated, "Take me with you to the meeting of the Five Generals, immediately!"

"What?! Miss, did you not hear me earlier? I was asked to wait within the palace while the meeting is underway. I am no longer welcome to attend. Besides, I would never escort a palace servant to a meeting between Generals…"

"How dare you! I am Lady Lily of the Water Tribe. I am the daughter of General Joon-Gi, not some palace servant, you incompetent fool!"

"…My apologies, Lady Lili," Tae-Jun bowed, "I did not recognize you. However, I am still unable to escort you to the meeting. I do not have the authority to enter as I mentioned before."

"Ugh! Its important! I need to make sure that the matter of King Hiryuu and the Four Dragon Warriors doesn't involve the Prince-" Lily stopped herself, realizing she was saying too much.

There was silence as neither person said anything. Lily's words hung in the air.

"…What did you say, miss Lily?" A dark haze covered Tae-Jun expression.

"Er… Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Liar! I heard it!" Tae-Jun's concern was growing, "Lady Lily, if you have information regarding the Lost Princess, Yona, you should share it with me."

"No way! You'll just turn her over to the Sky Tribe. Why would I trust you?"

"How dare you insinuate my loyalty to the Princess would be so easily shaken! I would never give up Yona' location!"

"What?" Confusion was plastered across lily's face, "You know Princess Yona?"

"Yes! The Princess is a close friend of Kan Tae-Jun. I would never hurt her!"

Lily was skeptical, "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"Because," Lord Tae-Jun carried a heavy weight in his eyes, "I have already betrayed Kouka for her."

Lily's eyes widened. _No way._

"I… I was the one who falsely lit the Fire Tribe Beacon in order to delay Sky Tribe Troops. I did it as a favor for the Princess."

Lily smiled wryly. Of course, the Fire Tribe decoy had been Yona' idea. She would never have let the Sky Army destroy the lives of citizens. Now it seemed they were coming to destroy Yona instead…

"Miss Lily," Tae-Jun interrupted, "If there is a chance that the princess is in danger, you should inform me. If she also a close friend of yours, you should let me help you protect her."

Sighing, Lily caved, "I think that the Sky Tribe is planning on doing something about the civil unrest brought by King Hiryuu and the Four Dragon Warriors' involvement in the restoration of Kouka. I think they might be planning on going after Yona."

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to listen in on the meeting."

"But… I thought you said you were asked to wait outside?"

Resolve echoed in Tae-Jun's words, "Well then, we will just have to find another way."

"Right! Lets go," Lily grinned. She was starting to like this incompetent idiot.


	7. A Royal Decree

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM – HIRYUU CASTLE**

"Lady Lily, I bribed one of the palace servants and they told me about a secret hallway that exists beside the throne room!"

"That's great! Where is it?"

"…. He didn't say."

"What?! Why Not?"

"I think he wanted to give the appearance that he had never used it by saying he didn't know the location, only that it existed."

Lily groaned, "We have to find it, Lord Tae-Jun! The meeting could have already started by now. Why don't you cover the right side of the hallways surrounding the throne room and I'll cover the left?"

"Okay. Good plan. If either of us can't find the entrance we should meet back here."

"Yes! Let's get going…" Lily took off down her section of the halls surrounding the throne room. The corridors were long and lavish. All kinds of art and patterns decorated the walls. There were several court officials and palace servants passing by. Lily was trying her best to appear inconspicuous but when no one was paying attention, she searched the walls for inconsistencies.

As one of the guards tasked with securing the outside of the throne room during the meeting made his way around the corner of the hall, Lily stopped canvasing the area. Her suspiciousness, however, was not going unnoticed. The palace guard who had been eyeing her started to walk her way.

 _Great_ , she thought. _I've got to lose the guy_.

She pretended to admire some of the statuesque artwork and symmetrical patterns of the wall. The guard was closing in. In a flash of genius, she grabbed the wrist of a passing servant and asked her to prepare her a hot bath like any other self-minded noble lady would have. Lily felt poorly about being so rough, but she was down to desperate measures. The maid frantically bowed and assured miss Lily that she would prepare a hot bath right away, hurrying in the direction of her quarters.

"You shouldn't be so rough with the palace servants, M'Lady." It was the guard.

"Well, she shouldn't have walked so foolishly in between me and this beautiful work of art."

The palace guard eyed the dragon statue in front of Lady Lily, "Ah, yes. That was a statue sculpted for the late King Il. It was crafted by one of the finest sculptors in Kouka. The gentleman is from Suiko, a city in the Water Tribe."

"How lovely," Lily chimed, "Are their more?"

"Yes, there is another matching piece on the other side of the throne room. It is on the way of my rounds. Would you like me to escort you, M'Lady?"

"Oh, no," Lily raised her hands in panic, "I don't want to go back to that side of the palace. There was a strange man prying on one of the doors to the throne room, yelling about King Hiryuu. I came this way to get away from him. He was disrupting my appreciation for the palace artwork."

"What?!" The guard's eyes widened, "I'm sorry miss, but please excuse me. That is definitely something I need to investigate."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as the guard took off towards the other side of the throne room. She hoped that Tae-Jun wouldn't be caught as her alleged crazed door-banger but, if he was, she wouldn't lose any sleep over it. She still didn't fully trust him.

What had really caught her eye was the wall behind the marble dragon statue. It was the only section that proved asymmetrical. Instead of a nice cohesive pattern, all the lines seemed to flow outward from a central point that was marked by a faded lotus flower ornament protruding from the wall. When Lily reached for it, she could feel that it was loose. As she fiddled with it, she noticed the lotus flower could be turned. After a full rotation, the wall clicked and a hidden door behind the statue swung open.

As Lily headed inside, she paused. Tae-Jun clearly wasn't going to find the secret passage on his side of the palace. And, she couldn't risk going back to find him. Against her better judgement, she unclasped one of he ribbons from her hair and tied it to the lotus flower before sealing the door and heading down the dark hallway.

Once inside, Lily headed in the only direction the passage allowed: forward. It was cold and dark and definitely creepy. Her inner demons were screaming at her to turn back.

 _Don't be a coward_ , she reminded herself. Yona would be ashamed of her. She was her protecting the princess after all. She couldn't run away scared; that would be an affront to everything she had braved up until now.

The walls of the passage seemed to narrow as Lily continued. It felt like she was going up an incline. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure that this hallway led to the throne room but there was only one way of knowing. As she cleared what felt like long stretch, Lily could see a dim light ahead and the faint sound of voices echoing in the distance. As the light drew closer she could tell is was coming from a room below. The corridor had led her up into a small opening that was masked from the throne room as one of the palace ventilation shafts. She could see into the throne room but anyone looking at her would have seen the intricate designs of a palace air duct - how clever. The small screen that hid her visibly probably wouldn't save her if she didn't keep quiet. She could here the mumbling of the generals below and figured that if she made a sound, they would be able to hear her too. The vent kept her out of sight but not out of ear shot.

Turning her attentions to the meeting, she squinted through the cracks in the vents. She could see her father, and General Geun-Tae – god, was he handsome. Beside him must have been Tae-Jun's brother, Kan Kyo-Gah the new Fire Tribe General. Lily could tell by his intricate robes that he was definitely Fire Tribe leadership.

The young boy in the back must've been the General of the Wind Tribe. Lily didn't know his name. Only that the rumors in Suiko said he was very young. Behind him was the legendary Son-Mundok. Lily admired the stories that she had heard about him in battle. The young General had probably brought him as a consult. _Wise_ , she thought.

It was General Joo-Doh of the Sky Tribe that finally caught her attention, "Yes, she loved his Majesty. They had been close friends throughout their childhood. Princess Yona, Hak, and Soo-Won were always causing trouble around the castle. Over time, the princess grew very fond of King Soo-Won while he was still a lord. She lit up like the morning sun when he would visit the castle."

What?! How could they be talking about this. His Majesty would never… Then again, as Lily glanced around she could not see the king anywhere. They must've been talking about this in confidence. All the more interesting for Lily. She was hearing what Kouka's representatives thought when the king was away. Although, to her, it sounded like a bunch of men gossiping like palace maids.

As Joo-Doh continued he seemed almost reminiscent, "He would come and stay at the palace and the princess would fret over her crimson hair or her many gowns, always worried she would not catch his attention. She was quite magnificent to behold when she wandered around the castle, all decorated for his Majesty. Although, Yona was always radiant."

Lily furrowed her brows. The Yona she knew definitely did not meet that description. Maybe leaving the castle had changed her more than Lily thought. Leaving Suiko had changed Lily more than she could imagine. It could have been the same for Yona…

Lily turned her attention back to the meeting, "…So why didn't Soo-Won just marry the Princess?"

"Because King Il forbid it."

Wait, what?! Yona had loved his Majesty and wanted to marry him and her father had forbidden it?! But, why? His Highness was a good ruler who had united the tribes and even saved Lily. She had known King Il had been a peace-loving king, and there were rumors everywhere that he would have done anything for his beloved daughter, the princess. Why keep her from the one man she loved; a man who was good for Kouka?

On top of that, why had his Majesty usurped the late King Il? Maybe he wanted to marry Yona so badly that he murdered the king…? No, that as stupid. The Princess was driven from the castle and living as a fugitive. If Soo-Won had wanted to marry her, he wouldn't have branded her an outlaw.

The memories from earlier of his Majesty's lonely eyes and Princess Yona's locks of crimson hair flashed through Lily's thoughts. She was so confused. She could have sworn the look on his face was that of a sorrowful love. In fact, she had seen that same expression on another face. The face of the man Yona now cared for, Hak.

…Man, Yona needed some advice on choosing men. Maybe Ayura could help?

Lily shook her head. That was beside the point…

"Sorry to keep you all waiting…"

It was his Majesty.

Everyone had gone quiet. How funny, Lili thought. The king truly was a powerful young man. All these war heroes who had been questioning the king's motives just moments ago were silent. Lily would even venture to call it fear. His Highness may have put up a front of 'shits and giggles,' but even these men knew not to cross the young king. Perhaps they also respected what he had done for Kouka…

"As you all know, this meeting was called as matter of urgency. Everyone is aware of the recent unrest that is troubling the citizens of Kouka?" It was Advisor Kye-Sook speaking. He really gave Lily the creeps. "In light of this unrest, his Highness King Soo-Won has decided to take a wife."

Huh? Lily couldn't believe it. If there was one man she was convinced would never marry, it was his Majesty. He had never shown interest toward any woman. It wasn't a surprise, Lily supposed, considering he was harboring the princess's hair in his robes. Anyway, she was way more interested in who the lucky lady would be and how this would supposedly to help the civil unrest in the Kingdom? Wasn't the concern with King Hiryuu and the Four Dragon Warriors?

"Advisor, how do you expect a marriage to quell the revolts among the citizens?" General Joo-Doh questioned.

At least one of these guys was the same page as Lily…

"Right," Kye-Sook continued, "The citizens believe that the recent defeat of Kai forces is solely the result of the interventions of King Hiyruu and the Four Dragon Warriors from legend. Other accounts of their involvement in similar events throughout the kingdom are also spreading. In order to subjugate the people's desire to recognize the actions of the Crimson Dragon King, his Majesty will be issuing a country wide man hunt."

"…I still don't under-"

"His Highness, King Soo-Won will marry the Lost Princess, and alleged King Hiryuu, Yona."

"WHAT?! NO-" Someone's hand slammed over Lily's mouth before she could finish.

Startled, she turned to see Tae-Jun, still covering her mouth, shake his head side to side, reminding her that they had to keep quiet. Lily guessed he had found his way after all. And, despite his lack of words, she could see his composure collapsing as well.

Disbelief rocked through her as the duo's attention was returned to the throne room, which was now in an uproar.

"SOO-WON!" Lord Mundok had risen from his seat and was angrily stomping toward his Majesty, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND BOY?!"

It was Geun-Tae and Joh-Doh who grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back, "Mundok, stop! You've already insulted his Majesty. Don't make us call the guards…"

"Fine! Call the guards! They won't stop me from teaching _his Majesty_ a lesson!" Mundok spat the words out like dirt. Even Lily was spineless after hearing the anger in his voice. He had definitely crossed a line.

"Geun-Tae," Advisor Kye-Sook ordered, "Escort Elder Mundok outside. Have the guards take him somewhere secure for now!"

Geun-Tae struggled to drag the old war hero from the throne room, "SOO-WON, YOU'D BETTER LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE-"

The door slammed, cutting of the sound of Mundok's threats. Everyone was silent now.

"…Your Highness, you can't be serious?" Geun-Tae beckoned as he returned to his seat.

"Yes," Joo-Doh agreed, "Please reconsider?"

His Majesty, who had remained silent until now, finally spoke, "I'm sorry, gentleman. This decision is not up for debate. The citizens are unruly and on the verge of revolt. Though we have worked to heal this land, they have chosen to give that success to the late King Il's daughter, Princess Yona, whom they also believe to be the reincarnation of King Hiryuu. The people of Kouka have glorified her as a deity and whispers are spreading that King Hiryuu should be the rightful ruler of this kingdom. In order to subjugate the unrest and prevent a civil rebellion, this…" His Majesty closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, "…this is the best solution."

"Exactly," Kye-Sook added, "Kouka wants the Crimson Dragon King to sit on the throne. We cannot compete with the people's faith, so in a sense, we will give them what they want. The King will marry the missing Princess, so that the citizen's think she will "rule' alongside his Majesty. Each tribe will be tasked with launching a full-flown search for the Lost Princess within their respective lands."

Advisor Kye-Sook gave a pointed look at the Wind Tribe's general, "Anyone who withholds information regarding Princess Yona's whereabouts or found guilty of aiding in her escape will face severe consequences. Under no circumstances is the missing princess to be harmed. It is likely that once word spreads about the King's desire to marry the missing Princess gets out, you will be competing with bandits, pirates, and other countries for her possession. So, I will repeat myself, _under no circumstances is Princess Yona to be harmed_. We do not want a rebellion on our hands people. This meeting is dismissed."

Lily didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could they do this to her dear friend? Tears began to stream down her face. Yona had already suffered enough. The people of Kouka were not wrong to accredit her for helping the kingdom, but they had been mistaken thinking they should try to put her on the throne. They were only hurting her. His Majesty - Lili's savior, Kouka's savior – he was also hurting Yona.

"Lili, don't cry!" Tae-Jun grabbed her shoulder, trying to offer her some comfort, "It's going to be okay."

"Tae-Jun, we have to do something! We can't just let them do this!"

"We will! We will help the Princess. I promise," he vowed, "I'm not sure how yet, but somehow, we will help Yona."


	8. Prison Break

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **NEAR THE VILLAGE OF TONAKI – SKY TRIBE**

Yona beat her sleeping mat against a nearby tree. Sleeping outside was dirty and even under a tent, her belongings were not safe from the earth. The task was mundane, but Yona liked it. It kept her busy.

She would never have had to endure anything as strenuous as this living in the castle. These days though, Yona felt she could hardly remember her life at the castle. Just the other day, when they were staying at an Inn, Hak had scolded her for forgetting to bow before eating. She had been so famished that she had completely forgotten her table manners. At the castle, it would be considered very poor conduct. Even Yoon and the others hadn't forgotten.

Yona wondered if deep down, her absentmindedness was stemming from a desire to rid herself of anything relating to high-class behavior. She had seen enough poverty to make any person of wealth feel sorry for having more than enough to get by. Plus, the more she thought about social formalities, the less important they seemed. People out there were starving, without so much as a plate, and she was supposed to hold her utensils ever so delicately or cleanse her hands before a meal? It didn't seem right. If you asked her, it was silly.

"Give me that, Princess."

"No. I can clean my own mat, Hak"

"I know you can. Let me do it for you anyway."

Yona groaned, "Fine. I'll go help collect firewood."

"Too late. Kija is already gathering hardwood and branches for Yoon."

"Hak," This was exactly the kind of thing that drove Yona crazy, "How am I supposed to pull my weight if you and everyone else here insist on doing everything for me?"

Hak stopped beating the mat and looked at Yona, "You don't weigh very much, Princess, so it's not really much extra for us."

"Everyone here, including you, is always busy playing my knight in shining armor when things get dangerous. The least I can do is help with menial tasks," Yona said, grabbing her mat from Hak's hands, "Go bodyguard or something, Hak."

"Certainly, Princess," Hak grinned and pulled her behind the tree she had been using, pushing her up against the trunk and leaning in close. She could feel his hot breath against her face. And, despite her cool demeanor, Yona couldn't stop the heat from rushing to her cheeks.

"Hak! What are you doing?!"

"Why, I'm guarding your body, Princess," he whispered, "You never know when Droopy Eyes or White Snake are watching. And, you look awfully enticing when you feebly beat your sleeping mat against this tree. It just screams damsel in distress."

"Ugh. Get off," Yona groaned pushing him off her, "You're so lewd! And I do not look feeble when I beat my mat!"

Hak laughed at her frustration. Irritated that he was so amused by her riposte, Yona chucked her mat at Hak - who was caught off guard by the attack- and stomped off to find Yoon, annoyed.

Hak could be so infuriating sometimes, but no matter how hard she tried, Yona couldn't stay angry with him. More often than not though, Hak made her uncomfortable. She would catch herself feeling uneasy when she was with him, apprehensive almost. Her stomach fluttered and her heart beat hard against her chest. It was really bothersome. Yona already worried about Hak and the others when they were away, the last thing she needed was to feel restless when they were beside her…

By the time Yona had made her way to Yoon, the sun way high in the sky. The village nearby would be filled with life. She definitely wanted to go with Yoon to get supplies and food. They had been traveling through the woods for days after leaving Saika. Everyone had insisted that the unrest wasn't safe and Yona agreed, even though it annoyed her to travel around the local towns and villages. She was determined to see as much of Kouka as she could and life on the 'down-low' was putting a damper on her ability to learn about the people in the area.

"Yoon!"

"Hey, Yona. What's up?" He asked taking a pause from digging through his bags. Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah had finished pitching the tent and were sitting around the fire beside him. Kija was just returning with a sizable stack of firewood. Zeno seemed to be testing the comfort of the freshly pitched tent. Although, Yona's arrival had caused him to leisurely pop his head out from inside and smile at her. In fact, now that Yona glanced around, she realized they were all looking at her. Geez, no pressure…

"Um, well, I was wondering when you were planning on going into town? I would really like to come. We've been walking through the woods for a few days and some fresh faces would be great."

"Miss," Zeno frowned, "do you grow weary of my face? Is it not nice enough for the Miss?"

"Of course, it is, Zeno," Yona giggled, "I just meant that seeing villager would be much more pleasant than the local scenery."

Yoon looked guilty and sighed, "I'm sorry, Yona but I can't take you with me. It's still too dangerous."

Yona frowned, upset. They had to take her. She wasn't a prisoner.

"But, I-"

"He's right, Yona Dear," Jea-Ha smiled, "Your lovely red hair would give you away in an instant. Its just me, Zeno and the kid heading to town."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

"Sure, kid. Anyways, Yona Dear, everyone else is too conspicuous so they are staying behind. You'll have Kija, Shin-Ah, and Hak to keep you company."

Irritated, Yona fisted her hands, "You guys can't just decide that I'm to be left behind. Jea-Ha, you're strong and Zeno is tough. You guys can protect me in anything happens."

It frustrated Yona to play the 'protect me' card, but she was desperate and really wanted to go. She hated being left behind… It had happened to her one too many times already.

"Yona, I'm sorry," Yoon beckoned, "But, if you are spotted and someone comes for you or anyone here, we could be on the run for days. We are already low on supplies, we won't make it if we have to drop everything to evade people searching for King Hiryuu and the Four Dragon Warriors. Please don't be upset. I would take you with me if I could."

"He's right, Princess," Hak spoke from behind Yona, joining the campsite debate with her freshly beaten mat. Yona had to admit it looked better than what she would have accomplished. "You can explore freely once we reach Fuuga, general's honor."

"Ex-general…"

"Shut up, White Snake."

Yoon rose. Throwing his pack over his shoulders, he walked to where Yona stood, "Please don't hate me, Yona."

She sighed, "Don't be ridiculous. I don't hate you, Yoon."

"Miss, Zeno will bring something special from the village since the others and Mister won't let you go. Zeno will be sure to tell you all about the people and-"

"She gets it," Jae-Ha groaned, "Let's go, Zeno."

"Coming!"

Yona giggled as the trio walked off in the direction of the nearby village. They wouldn't be gone for too long. Maybe a few hours? Enough time for her to sneak into the town, see the villagers, and sneak back. The only question was how was she going to evade Kija, Shin-Ah's eyes, and Hak?

There definitely had to be a way and she was going to find it…


	9. Yona, The Warrior of Tonaki (Part 1)

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **THE VILLAGE OF TONAKI – SKY TRIBE**

A solid hour had passed and Yona was still sitting around the campfire contemplating a way to lose her three bodyguards. At this rate, Yoon, Jae-Ha, and Zeno would be back before she could hatch a decent idea.

She had entertained several brief notions for escape, but all of them ended in her discovery by Shin-Ah or Hak. As much as she loved Kija and didn't want to mentally insult him, he was the weak link here. She needed to exploit it…

"Kija," Yona called.

Shin-Ah and Hak had gone to the river to fish, leaving Kija and Yona alone for the moment, conveniently helping in her plan for escape.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I…" Yona blushed. She had to act the part.

"What is it?"

"Well, nature is calling but I don't want to go alone. Would you escort me?"

Suddenly, Kija was the one turning pink, "Uh, certainly, Princess. Nothing bad will become you while you… um… go."

"Great!" Yona leapt from the fire and grabbed her bow and arrow and small sword.

Kija followed her into the woods. It was kind of awkward. She usually did this kind of thing alone but with all the heightened unrest and the gang's determination to keep her hidden, it seemed like a good cover. Once they got far enough into the woods and she lost Kija, it wouldn't be long before Hak came for her. With Shin-Ah beside him, and probably a very upset Kija, she would have to move fast, or she wouldn't get far.

After a solid trek, Yona finally stopped and turned, "I think I'll just go a little further on my own."

"Of course, Princess. Call right away if you need me!" Kija insisted, raising a hand in affirmation.

Yona smiled. She loved his devotion to their group, "I will. Don't worry. I might be a little while. I haven't felt well. Sorry if I keep you waiting."

With that, Yona headed over the nearest raised mound of earth in the forest for some privacy. It took a few paces, but pretty soon she was sure she was out of sight and earshot. She only had a few minutes before Kija would come looking for her. Downside to Kija: his worry got the better of him, so she wouldn't have much time until he checked on her and realized she was gone.

As she got farther away, Yona booked it. The village wasn't to far away. Maybe a half-hour walk. But, she could cut that in half if she ran. Her small size and fit body made her fast, even if she wasn't particularly strong like the others.

She knew Hak would track her prints when they came for her, so when she caught up with the stream that led to town, she made a point for running in the shallow water right off the bank to cover her tracks. They would still find a way to follow her anyway, but she wasn't going to make it easy. Why speed up the verbal scolding – maybe physical scolding – she was going to get for running away? Although, if Hak really wanted to punish her, Yona thought, the way to do it would be to refuse to help her with her swordsmanship training.

Her skill with a blade was improving, but her small body made her an easy target for an experienced fighter. Despite all her efforts, she was still sure that a man who knew how to wield a sword could quickly overcome her. All she had as an advantage was her agility. That was what Hak was always making her work on. She knew that Hak agreed she could never beat a male opponent with strong blows of a sword, so every time they practiced, Hak taught her speed, tight movements of the blade, and how to block with the sword. Though she knew he was holding back, Hak was still a rough teacher. He hated the thought of her that close to danger and, even though he said the roughness was to teach her that a hand on hand combat was brutal, Yona felt that he was always hoping one day it might be too much and she would tell him to stop.

After a while, Yona reached the intersection of the stream and the road leading into the village. Following Yoon's words about remaining hidden, she stayed in the tree-line as she neared town. People were starting to come and go on the road beside her, but none of the merchants or travelers seemed to notice Yona, who was just underneath the cover of the woods.

As she reached the village, the forest was thinning. Yona hid behind one of the lingering large trees at the edge of the woods. She was going to have to go out in the open if she wanted to see the town.

She peered around the wide trunk to get a better view of the town's entrance. There was a large news board erected in the pathway that lead into the village. The village's name: Tonaki, was carved on a large sign above the local news board. There were a lot of people, more than Yona would have expected for the village size. Everyone passing by was rowdy.

As she started to leave the safety of the forest, she noticed a couple of officials approaching the news board. As they got closer Yona could tell that they were palace guards. What were Hiryuu Castle soldiers doing in a village like this?

One of the guards glanced her way and Yona ducked behind she safety of her tree, drawing her bow. She wouldn't shoot anyone unless she absolutely had too. Hak would never forgive her, and she would never forgive herself, if she was injured because she failed to use her weapon.

Crap. She was in a bind. Yona needed to get past these guys if she wanted to see Tonaki village.

She tried to think of a way to get past the soldiers, and when a merchant wagon was about to pass her, she ducked behind it for cover. Following close beside it for cover as she passed the guards who where still at the new board. Yona could she them posting a flyer of some kind – maybe a wanted poster for criminals? She wished she could find out, but it would be way too risky. Instead, she tightened the ropes of her hood to hide her fiery hair and headed into town.

The village was larger than she expected, and the people were rather lively. Children were running in the streets, laughing. A few entertainers preformed for walking passerby's hoping to collect spare change. Merchant corners were bustling with people trying to trade and sell items. Yona figured it would be best to steer clear of the market since there was a chance she could run into Yoon and the others. They would drag her back to camp just as quickly as Hak – faster even, since Jae-Ha would just carry her there… The more Yona wandered through the village, the more she noticed. The houses were close together and there were several shops open, many had mouth-watering aromas drafting into the streets. This seemed like such a happy, normal town unaffected by Kouka's foreign relations since it was so close to Kuuto.

That's right! Yona had almost forgotten. They were extremely close to the outskirts of Kuuto, the capital city of Kouka. Yoon had insisted traveling south along the border of the Sky Tribe and Wind Tribe would be safer than braving the mountains. The path had taken them close to Hiryuu castle and the capital city. The nearness stirred a sadness within Yona as she thought about what once existed there, the place she used to call home.

"Excuse me, miss but you should get going. They're about to start!" An elder woman with greying hair, grabbed Yona's sleeve and gave it a tug in her direction.

Yona was caught off guard by the action and drew away, "I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"You're one of the Tonaki Warrior's are you not?" The woman smiled, still trying to convince Yona to follow in her direction.

"Tonaki Warriors?"

"Yes, this village is known for it's female warriors. The women of Tonaki are brave and have defended the townspeople for generations. The Sky Tribe doesn't acknowledge them as true soldiers because they won't allow women to fight or serve as soldiers, but it is still tradition for the Warriors of Tonaki to defend the village and compete in tournaments like the one they're holding today."

"Sorry to let you down, ma'am, but I'm not a warrior," Yona waved her hands in dismissal, stepping back from the elder woman.

"But, I saw your bow and arrow and sword! Are you planning to run from battle? That isn't very noble of you, girl. Come," the woman grabbed Yona's arm and pulled her in the direction of the tournament, "I know that you might be afraid, but I won't let your fears ruin your honor!"

Despite Yona's attempts to break free, the elder woman had a firm grip and she was dragging Yona down several pathways within the town. Honestly, Yona had no idea where she was now. As they rounded another corner, she could see the large stade where the tournament was being held. On one side, the side the woman was leading her towards, there was a large group of young women waiting to enter. When they reached the assembly of women, the elder lady finally realized Yona's arm with a kind smile, ushering her forward.

Yona turned to face the person addressing the young ladies. It was a stern woman, decorated with fine robes and many scars. Yona wondered if maybe she was one of the Tonaki Warriors the lady had mentioned. In fact, as Yona looked around all the young women were carrying weapons and dressed for a fight. Suddenly, it made sense. The old woman had mistaken her for one of the warriors fighting in the tournament because of her bow and arrow and blade. She had taken Yona to the tournament that seemed like it was about to begin, thinking she was supposed to participate. This was a mistake. Yona needed to get back. Though, looking around she, and the other young women, seemed surrounded by older warriors and tournament officials. Trying to leave the group might be a problem…

"Alright future warriors of Tonaki, todays tournament is about to begin. Now, there will be _no_ deserters. You have all trained for this honor of defending Tonaki village as one of its warriors. During the battle you will be watched not only by the spectators but by the village officials who will determine which of you will be selected as future Tonaki Warriors. The task is simple: fight, win, and don't die."

…Yoon was right. Yona shouldn't have come.


	10. Yona, The Warrior of Tonaki (Part 2)

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **THE VILLAGE OF TONAKI – SKY TRIBE**

"Everyone understands the rules, right?!" The woman spearheading the assembly yelled, "Competitors will receive a ceramic ball filled with red dye to be tied to their person. If your ball is popped by another player in combat, or if it is detached from your body, you will be disqualified. If you are injured during battle and cannot compete, you will also be disqualified."

This was bad. Very bad. Tournament officials were handing out the ceramic balls and the other warriors were tying them in various places. There was no escape. Yona was going to have to participate now. To try and run at this point would be more conspicuous than simply losing, she thought as an official tied a ceramic ball around her right upper-arm.

"Don't forget, you can steal another competitor's ceramic ball and use it to your advantage while also disqualifying them at the same time. The battle ground inside this arena offers many vantage points, keeping the high ground is key.

Anyone who surrenders out of fear will face the consequences. The Gods do not give the hardest battles to the toughest soldiers, they create our toughest soldiers through the hardest battles. Ladies, the most difficult battle you will face in this tournament is the one within yourselves."

Panic swept over Yona. She had watched several martial arts competitions as a member of the royal family and they were always so gruesome and intense. Now, she was about to be thrust into an arena full of spectators, probably fighting for her life and this time there was no Hak to save her. She was on her own.

The doors to the battle field swung open. All the young woman rushed in, but Yona was frozen. Her legs once again refusing to move forward. Where was her courage?! Where was the woman who had faced Kum-Ji, posed as a bandit, who charged into battle to stop Li Hazara, and looked her fathers murderer in the face and demanded better?!

"Hurry up, girl!" One of the officials beckoned.

Yona took a deep breath and drew her bow.

"I can do this," she exhaled, closing her eyes. _And even if I can't, I have too_ …

Her grip tightened around her bow and she ran into the arena.

The sound of people yelling was deafening. Yona had to concentrate. Directly in front of her, several women were dueling with swords. Throughout the field, different kinds of fortifications were constructed. Small huts, walls, and barrels obscured her vision of the entire area. The other women could be hidden anywhere.

Yona couldn't seem to shake the distracting sounds of the cheering onlookers. As she glanced around the risen seating she figured there were probably several hundred-people watching the battle. How many of them would notice her? Instinctly, Yona tightened the strings around her hooded cape. Her hair would not only make her a noticeable target to the women in the arena but also to anyone who had heard of the red-haired princess. She was close to Kuuto, after all. Someone was bound to recognize her.

A blade whizzing past her cheek broke her concentration from the spectators. A young woman with jet black hair and the red-dye of her opponents – at least, Yona hoped it was red-dye – was charging at Yona. She was coming at break-neck speed with a blade in hand.

Run! That was Yona's first thought. As she was about to turn and head for some of the nearby cover, she stopped. She couldn't run, no matter how scared she was. The faces of her friends flashed before her and she thought about what she would do if this woman was running toward them. She thought about Hak, is courage, his strength. She needed it to be hers now.

Yona turned and raised her bow, drawing back her arrow. She looked at the raven-haired woman who was only a few paces away from her. Her ceramic ball dangled from her wrist, moving back and forth as she ran closer. Without thinking, Yona let her arrow fly.

The ball of dye shattered instantly, covering the other girl in red paint, marking her loss. Fury burned in her eyes as she looked back at Yona, who stood just a few feet away. However, Yona didn't have the sense to stay and endure her wrath. She took off to find higher ground. Her strength was her skill with the bow. If she ran into one of the girls with a sword, she could be in trouble. Better to pick them off from above.

As Yona approached one of the makeshift huts, she rested against one of its walls, trying to slow her breathing. Is this what Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, and Hak felt like on the battlefield? Certainly, they had to be more confident in their skills. Yona wanted that for herself, too. She hated being unable to protect her family – at this point hey were nothing less. Maybe this tournament could be a test of her ability to be a shield for others. When she thought about it that way, it was less scary.

Yona pulled another arrow from her sheath and readied her bow. She didn't know what was on the other side of the hut. She had to act fast.

With one swift motion she broke the safety of the hut's wall and turned to clear the other side. Two warriors were caught up throwing punches. Both were heavily armored. One had her ceramic ball strung to her waist, the other had hers attached to the armor covering her thigh. Yona figured the latter would be a less-lethal hit and she shot. Her arrow landed a hit and cracked the ball, leaking dye onto the girl's leg. The shot caught her off guard and she stopped fighting. Her opponent, hidden by a black mask, took advantage of the opportunity and ran her opponent through with her sword.

Yona gasped. She watched the girl who was stabbed collapse to the ground clutching her wound. Blood mixing with dye and pooling around her body. What had happened?! The masked warrior snickered and looked at Yona. Anger flooded her heart as she stared at the masked girl who had just murdered her opponent in cold-blood. Before the girl could move, Yona sent an arrow soaring at her. It speared her through the neck between the only opening in her armor. She dropped into the pool of blood beside her victim, the life leaving her eyes as Yona's gaze fell.

Whatever this Tonaki Warrior non-sense was, she wanted no part of it. Brave women were admirable, but so far, these ladies seemed to be mindlessly fighting one another. You'd think that a group of women esteemed for their courage protecting a town would ban together in times of war, but that just wasn't the case.

She couldn't help but notice the crowd raising their voices as the women were defeated one after another. She guessed that anytime the onlookers cheered louder another young lady had been defeated, hopefully not in the same way as her opponents.

Yona left the lifeless bodies of the two women and headed into the hut hoping to find a way onto the rooftop. It was the tallest hiding place that she could see, so it would offer the best vantage point. Inside was empty. As she inspected the inner-structure of the make-shift refuge, Yona noticed that one of the corners of the roof had a hatch. That was her way to the top. Though it left her temporarily venerable, she slung her bow over her shoulder and used one of the windowsills to reach the hatch doors.

With one hand, Yona slammed the small hatch open and pulled herself onto the roof of the hut. The straw proved sturdy enough to support her weight. To her surprise, the rooftop already had a resident.

"Please don't shoot me," the frightened woman pleaded. Her eyes were red with tears and hands shaking as she realized she had been found. As Yona looked closely, she could tell that the girl was very young. Maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. Her mousy-brown hair was in shambles and she had no weapon.

Yona closed the hatch and climbed over to where the small girl was hiding. The girl may have been afraid, but she wasn't stupid. This was a good spot to hide.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Yona offered a smile.

The girl gave Yona a once over and frowned, "You're not a Tonaki warrior. You have strange clothes and I've never seen you before."

Yona tried to maintain her kind smile and said nothing.

"Who are you?!" The young girl demanded.

"I'm…" Yona paused. Crap. She had to come up with something if she wanted to earn this girls trust.

"I'm Lina. I was a traveler that was mistaken for a warrior because of my bow. Now I'm trapped in here." Yona couldn't help but inwardly smile at the name she had given.

The girl's eyes widened, "But, I watched you kill Kaede, the girl in the mask! A normal person couldn't do that! What kind of traveler are you?"

Welp, Yona was in a bind now. Why was she getting the third degree during a time like this? And from a kid…

"Can we just save the questions for later? We can share this spot until the game is over…" Yona trailed off not knowing the girls name.

The kid looked hesitantly at Yona as if trying to decide whether to trust her, "Well, I guess we can share. My name is Mako and I am the youngest of the warriors in training."

"It's nice to meet you, Mako," Yona said as she settled in and readied her bow for any warriors that crossed her sight, "I figured that a group of women warriors would be united, not slaughtering one another in a tournament. More importantly, why is a young girl like you in this arena?"

Mako lowered her head and then spoke, "The Tonaki Warriors used to be a proud and undivided group of women. They were the protectors of Tonaki Village. They were formed after a skirmish with other towns threatened our village's people. One of the young women living here during that time, whose husband had died in battle, took up his sword and defended the town. She formed the original warriors and the village has kept the tradition of training young women since then. As a young girl, I dreamed of becoming a defender of the village. But a few years ago, our lead Warrior, Midori, ruined everything the Tonaki Warriors stood for. She was the woman speaking before the tournament started. When she was elected as the new head for the Tonaki Warriors, she wanted the women to know what real war was like, so she changed the tournaments to encourage deadly force instead of just crushing the opponents ceramic ball. Her right-hand woman, Ko, is much nicer and believes that the Tonaki Warriors have strayed from their original purpose, but she is too afraid to challenge Midori. What's more disgusting is the townspeople love it. They can't get enough of the bloodshed.

Everything that I stood for, everything I adored about this group of women, is dead. I tried to leave once but I was caught. Midori threatened to hurt my family for defecting so, even though I don't want anything to do with the Tonaki Warriors anymore, I am staying to protect my family. I haven't gone to any of Midori's practice lessons because they are violent and now I am paying the price for not learning how to defend myself."

Tears streamed down Mako's face as she talked about the group of fighters that had betrayed her. Yona could tell that fear was also fueling her crying but this girl needed hope, not a reminder that her life was on the line.

"Listen to me, Mako," Yona insisted, "We are not going to die! There are not that many competitors left. I'm getting us out of this tournament and then we are going to restore the order of the Tonaki Warriors! Kouka citizens shouldn't be mindlessly killing one another."

Mako looked at Yona with doubt, "How can you say that?! We have no plan and no means of bringing down the other girls fighting or Midori."

"I will fight. I will make sure that these women do not continue to hurt each other," Yona closed her eyes as if praying her words to be true, "I can help these people."

"You can't do it alone!"

Yona smiled at Mako, "I'm not alone."

Just then the sound of voices caught the girls' attention. Two warriors came running around some of the walls constructed next to the hut. They approached the two bodies with caution.

One of the girls below spoke, "What?! Kaede is dead?!"

"Who could have taken her down? She was one of he best fighters. No one could have got the jump on her!"

"It looks like she was shot with an arrow. I didn't know any of the other warriors could shoot a bow…?"

"Someone must have been holding out on us…"

Yona looked at Mako with an expression that said not to make a sound. She steadied her bow and aimed for the ceramic ball that hung suspended from one of the girl's necks. Her arrow pierced the ball shattering the contents. Yona only had seconds before the other warrior spotted her and Mako, she pulled another arrow and launched it at the other girl's ceramic ball, hanging from her wrist. Just like her companion, the second warrior was covered with red-dye and eliminated from the tournament. Both girls gave Yona lethal glares but hesitantly retired to the arena's exit.

Yona sighed, at least they still obeyed some of the rules…

"Your archery skills are amazing! Where did you learn to shoot like that?!" Mako looked at Yona with disbelief.

"From Hak."

"Who's Hak?" Mako asked, confused.

"Oh, um… Just a friend."

"Must be some friend…"

 _Yeah, he is_ , Yona thought to herself. If only he could see her now…

(To Be Continued…)

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes** : For everyone who has read this far and provided their words of encouragement, thank you! It is an awesome feeling getting feedback from you guys! I love hearing your suggestions and thoughts about what you think will or should happen next!_

 _Please continue to comment with ideas! Sometimes they are even better than what I already have planned, and I do have a lot more of this story planned…._


	11. Yona, The Warrior of Tonaki (Part 3)

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **THE VILLAGE OF TONAKI – SKY TRIBE**

Yona and Mako had been camping out on the hut's rooftop for over an hour. The crowd was growing restless. It seemed like the tournament was coming to a close, since the sound of steel clashing with steel had died down. Despite the serious nature of her predicament, Yona couldn't help but speculate if Hak, Kija, and Shin-Ah had destroyed half the village looking for her. Had they joined up with Yoon and the others? It was definitely way passed what she had planned on staying out…

Yona wondered exactly how many competitors were left…? She had made a promise to win after all. And with absolutely no plan, and no strong allies, she was hoping that the remaining warriors would be few in number and make the mistake of walking into her line of sight.

"Lina! The hut is on fire!" Mako panicked as smoke rose from below the roof of their hideout.

It looked like they had been discovered. Yona needed to think fast. The other competitors were probably waiting for them to try and escape the rooftop. As soon as they hit the ground they would be facing whoever had started the fire.

"Mako, listen to me," Yona ordered, "Whoever is left is probably the one responsible for starting this fire. As soon as we leave the roof, they will come for us. In fact, the are likely waiting for us below."

Mako said nothing. She just stared at Yona, fear paralyzing her as she realized their situation.

"Mako, can you fight?"

No response.

"Mako!"

Yona's companion seemed to shake her premonitions and get it together for the moment, "Um, I think I can defend myself if I have too."

"Okay, Good," Yona said pulling a dagger she had stolen from Jae-Ha a long time ago from her sash, "Take this."

Mako grabbed the blade with shaking hands. They had no choice. They had to leave the roof, or they would burn. There was no telling how much longer the hut was going to be able to support their weight.

"You jump first, Mako. I will follow right behind you!" Yona said, grabbing her bow.

Mako lingered at the edge of the roof, grasping the dagger Yona had handed her. She was clearly afraid of the entire situation, the fire, the people below, but they couldn't afford to wait.

"Jump, Mako!" Yona yelled.

Following Yona's orders, Mako disappeared into the flames and smoke that had risen to the edge of the rooftop.

Yona scooted as close to the edge as she could. The smoke was burning her eyes and filling her lungs. She had to get off the roof now, before the flames consumed her completely. Coughing, she leapt from the hut.

Yona hit the ground hard. The fall knocked the wind from her lungs and she struggled to breathe. At least she was safe from the flames. She reached over and grabbed her bow. Her vision was still blurry, but she could hear a commotion and Mako screaming, so she struggled to right herself. After a few moments of disarray, Yona could see clearly. She grabbed her bow and rose to her feet and aimed an arrow at the first thing she saw.

In front of her, a girl had Mako by the neck, blade to her throat. Another warrior stood beside Mako, sword at the ready. A sinister expression on her face.

Suddenly, Yona felt a knife at her back, "Drop the bow or she dies!"

Nobody moved. The crowd of people was in an uproar.

"I said drop the bow!"

Frustrated, Yona yelled to the enemy girl at her back, "Why don't you just shatter our balls of dye and win?! This isn't necessary!"

"Yes, it is."

The girl holding Mako, grew irritated.

"This is taking to long," she said jostling Mako's small body in her arms, "Mako, you're a coward! You should have attended Midori's lessons, then maybe you would have learned a thing or two about how to fight the enemy. Instead, the last thing you will learn is how cowards never win!"

With one slice of her blade, she slit Mako's neck.

"NO!" Yona screamed, driving her arrow into the girl's chest and running for Mako, who had fallen to the ground clasping her throat.

Before Yona could reach her, the warrior who had been standing next to Mako cut her off. Yona stopped, staring at the girl blocking her way enraged. She was strong, her armor looked heavy and difficult to pierce. Behind Yona, the girl who had held a knife to her back was closing in with rapid speed. It was two on one.

Yona reached for an arrow. There was only one remaining, and it already had a target. She couldn't use it now.

The two warriors flanked Yona on both sides, blades at the ready. There was no escape. She released the tip of her final arrow and instead, reached for her small sword, pulling it from the sheath.

This was dangerous. Yona didn't want to hurt these girls. They were mis-lead, confused. If the circumstances were different, Yona was sure they probably would have been brave, honorable women. Instead, they were surrounding her waiting to strike. They would certainly kill her if given the chance. But, Yona wasn't about to let these two girls end her journey. There were too many things left that she wanted to do ….She couldn't die yet.

The girl to Yona's right broke the stalemate first. Her patience had clearly worn out and the sounds of the spectators were likely driving her to charge. They would cheer whether she succeeded or not, though. The screams driving the young warrior were for blood, not victory.

Yona raised her sword as the girl swung her blade. The sound of their weapons colliding was deafening. The steal clashing ignited sparks that flew in every direction, searing Yona as they attacked her skin, reminding her of just how alive she was.

The girl was strong. It took every ounce of Yona's strength to hold off her swing. The strike had forced her to her knees, her sword was the only barrier protecting her – her shield.

Hak's voice was suddenly ringing through her thoughts, "Don't forget about your other attacker."

Yona eye's widened at the unexpected warning, "Another sword is coming from behind."

She held her stance. If she could just hold off this girls blade a little longer, she thought as the warrior brought all of her weight down against Yona, she could use this to her advantage.

Yona let go of the hilt of her sword and gripped the edge of her blade for more support. The sharp steel dug into her hand and blood ran down her arm as she fought off the attack.

"Ahhhh! You're done!" The other girl screamed as she ran, sword raised.

At the last second, Yona released the hold on her sword and dove out of the way. The girl charging at her was going to fast to stop and ran her comrade through with her blade before she even realized what she was doing.

Panic rose in her voice as she saw who her blade had pierced, "…Amarogi…?"

Her teammate, now victim, coughed blood onto her murderer as she pulled the sword from her stomach and fell to her knees, "Its… not…" Her words were cut short as the life left her.

The last warrior, who had charged at Yona, stood over the body. No words escaped her as she watched her friend die.

Yona tried to silently rise to her feet, but the slice of her blade against the ground caught the remaining competitor's attention. She turned to look at Yona with the rage that could kill, "This is all your fault! Who are you, girl?!"

Yona remained silent, sword raised in defense.

"You know, it doesn't matter who you are! You're dead!" She yelled as she ran at Yona, blinded by rage and weaponless.

This was Yona's chance. If she could catch this girl at point blank, without killing her, or at worst, injure her enough to be unable to continue, this would all be over.

When the girl was only steps away, Yona raised her blade, closed her eyes, and swung. The attack would catch her opponent across the chest, but the wound wouldn't be deep enough to kill her. Yona knew this.

As she brought down her blade, the girl screamed. But, something wasn't right. Yona had only sliced through the air. She hadn't struck the girl.

Yona cracked open her eyes as her blade slammed into the ground. She girl in front of her was lying on the ground, unconscious.

 _What?!_ This didn't make any sense…

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Oh no! Yona spun around, "…Hak…."


	12. Yona, The Warrior of Tonaki (Part 4)

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any of its affiliations)**

 **THE VILLAGE OF TONAKI – SKY TRIBE**

Yona was stunned. Hak stood over her, glaring with what she could only think of as extreme anger. The hilt of his blade dug into the Earth as he came to a rest beside her. Next to him, Shin-Ah and Kija stood ready to defend them against anyone else.

Remembering the crowd, panic rose in Yona's chest. She looked at the unconscious girl at her feet, the two bodies in the distance, and the monstrous men in front of her. Today had been a tragedy. Any time innocent people died on her watch Yona marked it as a personal failure.

The crowd erupted into cheers at the unexpected participants, but the tournament officials looked very unhappy with the outcome. This was bad. They needed to leave now, before things got out of hand…

"Hak, we need to-"

"Princess," Hak fumed at her, "Would you please tell me why you insist on causing us trouble every time we go somewhere?"

"I-"

"Before she could even begin to explain or convince them to pack up and go, Hak cut her off again, "We've been looking everywhere for you! And who would've known wed find you competing in a tournament to the death?"

"That's not what happened! It was an accident, but that's besides the point. This place is messed up, Hak. These women are being taught to hurt each other for glory. It's wrong."

"I don't really care about these women right now, Princess. You are my priority and if you keep running off when I leave you alone, eventually I am going to hurt someone trying to hunt you down. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Hak!" Yona yelled, "I'm serious! What's happening here is wrong."

"Hak," Shin-Ah interrupted, "Men are surrounding us…"

They both looked up from their bickering to see uniformed officials closing in around them with weapons raised. A woman emerged from behind the ring of men just in front of Yona. As her eyes lingered on the Princess, Hak grew more uncomfortable. He shifted his weight in front of her.

"Well, well" the woman spoke, "I wouldn't have expected this."

She glanced from each of the men to Yona. A suspicious smirk was fixed on her face. Dark, black hair cast shadows around her eyes, hiding her intentions along with her gaze.

"It's not often an outsider sneaks in and defeats your entire league of warriors. Tell me miss," she said focusing on Yona, "What is your name?"

"What you're teaching these women is wrong," Yona ignored her question.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, just your name."

"Watch yourself, lady," Kija warned.

The woman looked from Yona to the men at her side, "I don't believe assistance from strange, powerful men was part of the rules. Perhaps we should apprehend you all for intervening?"

The soldiers tightened their grip on their weapons at her words. Hak, Shin-Ah and Kija tensed for battle. Yona could feel knots rising in the pit of her stomach. This getting messier by the second.

"Now," the woman turned her attention back to Yona, "How about you tell me who you are and how you came to defeat all of my ladies during battle? As the leader of the Warriors of Tonaki, I don't appreciate being bested in front of all the townspeople who respect our practice and protection."

Rage burned in Yona's eyes, "So you're Midori, the woman responsible for making these women fight like this. Can't you see how messed up this is?!"

"Girl, I'll give you one more chance to tell me who you are and what you're doing here before my soldiers seize you and your friends."

"Look at the bodies of the women around you," Yona pleaded, "Don't you see what's wrong with this picture?"

"Time's up," Midori scowled, turning to leave the circle of men with a wave of her hand, "End them."

In a flash the soldiers closed in on Yona and her friends. Hak pulled her against him with one arm, swing his glave with the other to keep the soldiers at bay. But, Yona wasn't about to let things end this way. She reached into Hak's robes and pulled a knife from inside the bindings of his kimono.

Slipping from his hold, she ran past the safety of Hak's line of defense into the ring of men.

"Yona, no!" Hak yelled as she left his side.

The men were big and well-armed, but luckily for Yona, they seemed more concerned with the three men tearing up the battle arena than with her small figure. She was able to maneuver past most of the men, before anyone noticed. Nearing the last of the officials, she could see Midori walking back towards one of the rings entrances. Yona picked up speed trying to catch up, but the swing of a blade stopped her in her tracks.

One of the men cut her off from her path. Yona gripped the hilt of her small knife, tightly. Beads of sweat dripped down her face. She was in trouble. This man was well armored, and his weapon had a much farther range than hers. Her only advantage was her speed. Hopefully, the weight of the metal he wore would weigh him down.

"What's the matter little lady? Scared?" The man teased, "Don't worry. I'll make it fast. You won't feel a thing."

He ran for Yona, sword raised. She readied her stance, but before he reached her, a throwing knife pierced the skin between his armor and he collapsed.

"Now that's not very pretty. Attacking a beautiful woman, how ugly of you." Jae-Ha landed just in front of Yona, blades at the ready.

Yona stared, stunned. Of all the outcomes, this is not one she had expected.

"Oh, hello, Yona Dear," he smiled seeing her expression, "Glad to see you're getting yourself into trouble again. Always keeping it interesting…"

Without so much as a thank you, she tried to run past him. Yona did not want to let that woman get away, but a hand grabbing the sleeve of her dress made her stop.

She turned to see Zeno looking at her, Yoon beside him. Concern filled his eyes, "Miss, I think it best that we turn back now."

"I can't," She frowned turning to look back at the figure of the woman who had caused all this mess. Midori was almost to the exit.

"I know you are upset, Miss, but look around you. The townspeople are watching, and Sky Tribe soldiers are entering the arena."

"We'll be outnumbered soon, and it won't look good if we have to fight against real Kouka soldiers. We can't win every battle. We need to turn back. We've done all we can for now. Please, Yona?" Yooned pleaded with her.

Yona looked around. Zeno was right. Her friends we're outnumbered, and Sky Tribe soldiers were closing in. They could win but they'd have to fight against the capitals troops, and the citizens were still watching. They had already caused a huge scene, if they stayed it would only make it worse.

"Alright, let's go."

Yoon heaved a sigh of relief and turned to the other, "Hak, Kija, Shin-Ah we're leaving!"

Jae-Ha grabbed Yona and carried her from the arena as the others fought their way out. They'd regroup back at their camp. Today had been a disaster.

Yona exhaled watching the town disappear into the distance as they headed back. She hated that she hadn't been able to stop Midori or save Mako. She hated that Hak and the others had had to come to her rescue, again. And, she dreaded the scolding she was going to get from Yoon for going into town and accidentally drastically blowing their cover. They'd probably have to move again, and it was all her fault.


End file.
